


Beginnings

by nix_xon



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_xon/pseuds/nix_xon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet on how they got together. Nothing but fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, I fear.

"Hey Davis, do you want to come fishing with me?" Asked Hank, walking up to police officer, his feet crunching the gravel beneath him.

Davis looked up through his sunglasses slowly. "Can't. I'm busy."

Hank looked around. "You're sun tanning on the hood of your patrol car."

Davis sat up. "I need to work on my base coat." He said, then smiled. "I'm going to Aruba for my vacation!"

"Where's Aruba?" Hank asked, taking a seat next to Davis on the cruiser.

"I don't know." Replied Davis, looking away from Hank. "But the travel agent I went to said it was really nice!"

"Cool. So when are you leaving?"

"A week Tuesday." Davis said proudly. "I can't wait."

Hank clapped his hands together a few times, blowing out his cheeks.

Davis glanced at him. "Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Hank paused. "Umm, yeah, kind of... ."

"What is it?" Asked Davis, seriously. "I don't have any money."

"No, that's not it." Hank shook his head, his eyes downcast. "I just - are you sure you can't come fishing?"

Davis took his glasses off to look at Hank properly. "Are you asking me to cancel my trip to a sunny, exotic, beautiful beach resort to go fishing in a damp tent with you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Hank leaned into kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I like fishing." He said after pulling back, still not meeting the cop's eyes. "And I like you."

Davis was aghast. "Hank, I - "

Hank stood quickly, still looking at his feet. "I'll see you around Davis."

After Hank left, Davis got into his car and grasped the wheel firmly in his shaking hands. He stayed there staring into space, thinking. Finally, he turned on the ignition and drove to Wollerton to cancel his travel plans.


End file.
